


Paid in Full

by RuinNine



Series: Cinema Verse [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Half-AU, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinNine/pseuds/RuinNine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it only takes a new look to create tensions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paid in Full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumaste/gifts).



> Good day to all you lovely people!
> 
> Thanks to lumaste, I finally gathered the guts to post my stories on AO3. This one is part of a challenge between us that could be called "Coping with Sergio's questionable hairstyle choices". It's a bit out of date, but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless! (Check out her version, too. It's amazing!)
> 
> Oh, also: Neither my beta reader nor I myself are native speakers. If there's a mistake that bothers you, just let me know. :)
> 
> Cheers, Ruin

— † —

 

 

_**Fernando Torres to Sergio Ramos. 07:48 p.m.** _

_Please tell me that this is a bad joke:_

[ _http://www.marca.com/2013/07/28/en/football/real_madrid/1375029425.html_ ](http://www.marca.com/2013/07/28/en/football/real_madrid/1375029425.html)

 

Sergio flinches, his thumb hovering over the link. However, he doesn't have to open it to know what it will show. It's not like he didn't plan on telling Fernando, not at all. It's more like he's been too embarrassed to gather the guts to do it. It's not right that his boyfriend has to find out through Marca, though. He knows it isn't. With a heavy sigh, he begins to type. Time to grovel.

 

_**Sergio Ramos to Fernando Torres. 08:01 p.m.** _

_Can we talk tonight?_

 

_**Fernando Torres to Sergio Ramos. 08:02 p.m.** _

_No. Got work to do._

 

Sergio huffs. No one says 'no' to Sergio Ramos – not even his own gorgeous boyfriend.

 

 

— † —

 

 

The indignation has ebbed away considerably on his way over, and when he carefully pulls the ancient bell at the delivery entrance of the cinema – he's waiting for the day when its hanging will finally give way – the embarrassment is firmly back in place. And then, out of the blue, another mortifying thought crosses his mind: _What will Fernando's parents say?_ He has just enough time to pull the hood of his sweater deeper into his face before the door swings open to reveal the ever-friendly face of Fernando's father.

 

“Sergio! Hello!” He enthusiastically shakes Sergio's hand and pulls him through the door. “Come in, come in.”

 

“Hey, Mr. Torres.”

 

It never ceases to amaze Sergio how fine Fernando's father is with the fact that his son is dating a Blanco. He would never say it out loud, though. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, and all that. Besides, he doesn't ask Sergio to pull down his hood, and he's never been more grateful for José's serenity than in that moment.

 

“Go on, he's upstairs.”

 

He murmurs a quick 'thanks' and bounds up the stairs two steps at a time, suddenly eager to get this dreaded conversation over and done with. When he reaches the door at the top that reads 'Staff Only', he still hesitates for a second or two before taking a deep breath and finally pulling down his hood. Opening the door to the familiar chaos of the cinema's office, he immediately spots Fernando at the great worktop, bent over the fragile remains of an old film reel – and in an instant, all his courage is gone.

 

“Hey dad, I'm afraid your favourite 'Jazzsinger' copy is-” Fernando swivels around in the office chair and his eyes widen in surprise. “-dead.”

 

Sergio opens his mouth to apologize when he notices a weird change in Fernando's face: the surprise is quickly melting out of his features, and he's biting his lip as his body starts to tremble. It takes Sergio a second to realize he's trying not to laugh.

 

“Oh, for fuck's sake-”

 

He doesn't get any further as Fernando loses the battle against hilarity and bursts out laughing, so hard he has to stoop down to catch his breath and tears are gathering in his eyes. When he catches sight of Sergio's stormy frown, he forces himself to calm down enough to speak. “Sorry, Sese, but...” A snort escapes him as another wave of laughter threatens to spill. “What the _hell_ were you _thinking_?!”

 

Sergio throws out his hands in a helpless gesture. “It's not like I wanted to turn blond, okay?!” A puzzled expression settles on Fernando's face and he opens his mouth to speak, but Sergio won't let him, because he knows what he will ask. “It was a bet.”

 

“A bet...?”

 

“Yeah, a bet.” Sergio sinks down onto a toolbox. Now to the worst part. “Fifty euros said I wouldn't be able to pick up some high-end chick at a bar.”

 

Fernando's face is unreadable save for a barely there darkening of his eyes. “And you accepted?” Sergio squirms for a moment, clearly uncomfortable, but then he's nodding. “I knew this bar-hopping shit would lead to some serious trouble someday.”

 

“What was I supposed to do?” Sergio can feel the familiar frustration burning up in his stomach. It's just not fair that he's the villain here. It's not like he signed the rules. “I've got a certain image to keep! Do you think it's easy to play the lady-killer when I know how much it hurts you to hide our relationship? Well, what you like to forget is that it hurts me too!”

 

For a moment, Fernando almost yields as a wave of sympathy threatens to overcome his anger, but then again, they were bound to fight this battle one day. “That doesn't mean you had to go and try to pick up some stranger!”

 

Sergio's eyes drop to his tightly folded hands in his lap, and his voice is barely more than a murmur. “I didn't.”

 

“What?”

 

“I didn't try to pick her up.”

 

“But you said-”

 

“I know.” Sergio raises his head to lock eyes with him, and Fernando can see how tired he is. “I told her about the bet and that I didn't want to use her that way.”

 

Fernando is almost too afraid to ask. “And then...?”

 

“I asked her to leave in a huff, so it would look like I tried, but she rejected me.” He jumps as Fernando suddenly shoots out of his office chair and crosses the room in two long strides. “I couldn't come up with a smarter way out of this. I'm sorry.”

 

“Sese...” Fernando crouches down in front of his lover and raises a hand to pull his fingers through his freshly dyed hair. “Did you know what price you'd have to pay if you lost?”

 

Sergio avoids his gaze. “Yeah...”

 

“Then you're a stupid romantic.” An adorable pout is his only answer. When Sergio crosses his arms in addition to the pout, he shakes his head and picks himself up to settle down in his lover's lap. “Seriously...”

 

Sergio automatically embraces him out of habit to support his weight, but can't help harrumphing. “Could you at least erase the 'stupid'?”

 

“No.” Fernando laughs again before pressing a kiss to his temple. “But I love you all the more for it.”

 

 

— † —

 

 

Thank you very much for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta reader GimlisBeard!
> 
> Oh, and I borrowed the title from Sonata Arctica's song "Paid in Full".


End file.
